Devitt
Jeremiah Devitt is the protagonist of the first season of The Last Door. He spent most of the season investigating the death of his childhood friend, Anthony Beechworth, and uncovering the mysteries of his own past. If he has family or close friends, he does not mention them. Biography Devitt seems to have come from a wealthy family. His mother died around 1870, when he was still young. After his mother's death, his father sent him to St. Gall, a catholic boarding school in Aberdeen, and apparently had no further contact with him. At school, Devitt was isolated until he befriended a student named Anthony. Together, they started a small, secret club that was devoted to discussions of science and philosophy. The Letter Fifteen years later, in 1891, Devitt received a letter from Anthony. It read, “Videte ne quis sciat,” which was the motto of their old club. Devitt was concerned, as he had not heard from Anthony in years. He went to Anthony's home, where he found that the servants had quit and that Anthony and his wife Anna were dead. Devitt found evidence that Anthony had recently become mentally unstable, and that he had been experimenting with chemical compounds and keeping track of suspicious deaths in England. A blind cat and a flock of crows stalked the mansion, and they seemed to be unusually intelligent and aggressive. On Anthony’s person was a second note that was also addressed to Devitt. In the note, Anthony said that Devitt and the other members of their club were in danger. He begged Devitt to return to the boarding school. The crows found Anthony’s body and mauled it, but they ignored Devitt. Memories Devitt left the mansion and apparently notified the police. With the help of a psychiatrist, Dr. Wakefield, he began hypnotism sessions. He uncovered memories of having witnessed a large, terrifying bird’s eye. He also realized that he could barely remember his time at school. He returned to Aberdeen, where he found that St. Gall had been converted into a catholic hospital. He also found evidence that many of the patients had recently died under mysterious circumstances. He realized that the head of the hospital, Father Ernest Glynn, had been one of the instructors at the boarding school. At Anthony's invitation, Ernest had joined the science and philosophy club, where he and the other members of the club injected themselves with serum. In early 1876, Ernest became mentally unstable and could no longer teach. Soon afterwards, the school was closed. While Devitt investigated the hospital, he met Ernest, who provided additional details. Ernest said that he and Devitt had been part of “The Four Witnesses”, a group that used serum to enter the Veil. They opened a door in the Veil and became exposed to “the eye of the bird.” Ernest also revealed that he had been injecting hospital patients with serum in the hopes that they would return to the bird. However, each of these patients had died (with one possible exception). While he was talking to Devitt, Ernest suddenly set himself on fire and died. His assistant, Frank Baldwin, overpowered Devitt and buried him alive. The Four Witnesses It's unclear what happened next. Devitt seemed to find himself in the Old Nichol Street Rookery, a slum in London. He encountered several odd characters, including a fortune teller, a violin player, and a man who reads books in the dark. As Devitt explored the rookery, the environment became more fantastical (at one point, a tree started glowing). He briefly saw the eye of the bird through a keyhole. In a bookshop, he learned that the bird's name was the Simurg. A mysterious man led Devitt into a misty area, where he found a theatre. On the stage was a man who said that his name was Alexandre. Alexandre claimed to have also been a member of the science and philosophy club. He said that the bird protected Devitt and had intentionally brought them together. He told Devitt that they were part of a performance. He gave Devitt a mask and invited him to join. Ancient Shadows The nuns at St. Gall rescued Devitt from the coffin in which he had been buried. They said that they had found a syringe in the coffin that contained traces of an unknown substance. After a day, Devitt regained consciousness and left the hospital. Devitt went to Alexandre’s house in East Sussex. The house was empty except for Alexandre, who was in a deep trance. There were signs that there was another person in the house (for example, there was a warm cup of tea), but Devitt never saw another person. He found several notes that described Alexandre's research into the Veil. According to Alexandre, our world is the shadow of another world. The Veil lies between the two worlds. Alexandre eventually regained consciousness. At Devitt’s request, he injected Devitt with serum. Devitt had a series of disturbing visions and eventually found himself in a misty area, much like the area that contained the theatre. Alexandre was standing next to him. Together, they set off to cross the Last Door and reach the other world. The Reunion About a year later, in 1893, Dr. Wakefield ventured into the Veil, where he found Devitt standing by the shores of a black sea. Chapter 8 After reaching the Last Door, Devitt told Alexandre that he intended to close it, much to Alexandre's dismay. After Wakefield met Devitt in the Veil, he led Wakefield to Zha’ilathal, a region that contains the Last Door. Depending on the player’s choice, either Devitt or Wakefield closed the Last Door, apparently permanently. The other character returned to London Wakefield's investigation Chapter 8 Wakefield acquired this information during his investigation of Zha’ilathal. While he was a student at the boarding school, Anthony inherited a journal from his father. The journal described the Veil, the Last Door, and a custodian that guarded the door. It also included instructions for creating a serum that would induce feelings of primal terror, which would cause the recipient to enter the Veil. Anthony administered the serum to himself, Devitt, Father Ernest, Alexandre, and Hugo Ashdown. They entered the Veil and briefly encountered the custodian. As a result, Father Ernest became mentally unstable and the school closed. Soon afterwards, Devitt founded a secret society called The Playwright. His goal was to reach the Other World and find the Final Truth. Devitt and Alexandre enlisted the help of Captain Skidd, a British soldier that had inadvertently entered the Veil during a battle in the Boer War. While in the Veil, Skidd encountered the custodian, but he had been able to defend himself. Skidd agreed to help Devitt reach Zha’ilathal. However, the custodian found them and attacked them. Skidd suffered memory loss and Devitt fell into a coma. He regained consciousness a few years later, but he had no memory of the Veil, the Playwright, or his time at St. Gall. Out of concern for his safety, Anthony and Alexandre decided to leave him alone until they could find a better method of reaching the Last Door. They had no contact with Devitt until 1891, when Anthony sent the note, “Videte ne quis sciat.” Anthony apparently intended to offer Devitt a choice, though the nature of that choice is unclear. Other Notes In Chapter 1, Devitt had no memory of being at Anthony’s house. But in Chapter 4, he seemed to find Alexandre’s house without being given an address or directions. Maybe Alexandre gave him directions when they met in the Veil at the end of Chapter 3? Did he actually leave the veil after chapter 3? Chapter 4, Kaufmann said that he had been to St. Gall, but Devitt had already left. This implies that Devitt had regained consciousness and that he had left by conventional means (i.e., he did not simply vanish). Therefore, Devitt probably left the Veil before he left St. Gall. In Chapter 7 Wakefield gets trapped into the Veil, when the lid of the Cronemeadan is closed. When he walks through the mist he sees Devitt. Devitt Fan Art Devtt.jpg Jeremiah devitt concept by postudios-d7k4akk.png The_last_door_by_jack_o_lantern12-d6fv1hh.jpg Tumblr nfrrcyo1PO1u2hpwqo1 500.png Tumblr mf9todJpa71rqaivao1 r1 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Letter Category:Memories Category:The Four Witnesses Category:Ancient Shadows Category:Beyond the Curtain